


Falling, Fallen

by Broadwaylover101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, It's short but I hope? it's fluffy enough, New Year's Eve, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: Married Dean and Cas celebrate New Years together, even with Castiel falling asleep way before midnight.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	Falling, Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short but I was in the mood to write a fluffy one-shot. I just needed to get some fluff out from my brain into the universe.

Stretching out on the living room couch, Dean tried to turn his body towards the clock as slowly as he could, to avoid waking the dead to the world ex-angel currently asleep, his head laying in Dean’s lap, Dean’s fingers running through the brown hair. The metal ring on his finger sat cold, grounding as it intertwined in the brown locks. 

The red light of the clock glowed 11:40, twenty minutes till midnight, till a new year for both of them. A lot had changed for them in the past few years, finally putting the pining aside and starting their relationship, settling down and promising themselves to each other, even though that promise had been sealed when Dean was pulled from hell. 

They had a small wedding, nothing fancy, but rings, vows and a few of their family all together. It ended up being one of the most perfect nights for both of then, a night they both still treasure. 

Sam and Eileen had decided to go out for New Years, leaving the boys to stay in even though neither one of them minded in the slightest. As much as Dean loved taking Castiel on dates, he always preferred the privacy of their own home, a place where away from prying eyes, where they could be completely themselves. 

Even though it was New Year’s Eve, Dean knew Castiel wouldn’t make it to midnight. Since his fall from grace, when he started needing sleep, he was out like a light earlier then anybody had anticipated. Many nights they would be curled up in their bed, Dean reading one of the new novels he had fallen into and Castiel would be wrapped up in his side, his head hidden, slowly dozing off till he was sound asleep, not waking till the next morning. 

Enjoying the comforting silence, Dean kept his fingers running through Cas’s hair, smiling softly at the snores coming from his lap. He kept an eye on the clock slowly ticking towards midnight, the glow seemingly brighter the darker it became in the room. 

As the clock hit 11:57 Dean carefully moved into a sitting position, pulling Castiel with him, little murmurs coming from where he was still asleep in the crook of Dean’s neck. “Cas… wake up.” He whispered, still running his hands through the other man’s hair. 

“Wha…” Castiel asked, slowly opening his eyes and looking around the dark room. “What happened?” He looked at his husband confused, waiting for an explanation.

“Nothing, I just wanted to do this.” As the clock struck midnight, Dean leaned in and allowed their lips to touch. He placed his hands on Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer, slightly deeping the kiss before pulling back. 

“Happy New Years, Castiel.” Dean said softly, looking straight into the striking blue eyes of his husband.

“Happy New Years, Dean.” He whispered back, lingering once more on his lips before pulling his husband up from the couch.   
“I don’t know if you had big New Years plans, but would you be against retiring to bed?” The exhaustion slowly relaced into his voice, wanting nothing more then to be curled into Dean’s side, letting sleep slowly take over. 

“Let’s get you to bed, before you pass out on me again.” Dean chuckled, kissing Cas’s forehead before turning off the small living room light, and walking hand-in-hand down the hallway to their shared bedroom. 

He opened the door, letting Cas go in first before pulling back the covers to their bed. “In you go.” He joked.

Castiel, making no objection, curled into bed, looking up at Dean, “Aren’t you coming?”

Nodding, he fell into bed next to him, pulling the covers back, and moving his arm so Castiel could curl into side.

Before Dean knew it, he heard soft snores coming from the man next to him. 

Laughing softly, he kissed Cas’s forehead, “Good Night.” He whispered, letting his eyes close and sleep overtake him.


End file.
